powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Control
The power to control the minds of others. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Also Called *Brainwashing *Compulsion *Concilium *Consciousness Manipulation *Manipulative Hypnosis *Mental Domination Capabilities User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. Applications *Attention Manipulation *Command Inducement *Hypnosis **Persuasion *Illusion Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Mental Inducement *Pushing *Remote Mind Control *Sentient Control *Sleep Manipulation **Dream Manipulation **Nightmare Manipulation Techniques *Convinced Inevitability Associations *Mental Manipulation *Puppet Mastery *Sensory Scrying *Siren Song *Telepathy Limitations *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. *May be weakened/ineffective against a target which doesn't have a mind or has low intelligence. *May not be able to make a person do something against their nature. *May wear off over time if not reinforced. *Cannot erase implanted information, but can suppress or nullify them by implanting other information. *Users of Higher Consciousness and Mass Consciousness may be uncontrollable. *Users of Control Immunity are immune. *Users of Indomitable Will are highly resistant. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Can be negated by Control Negation. Known Users See Also: Mind Manipulation. Comics TV Series/Films Manga/Anime Known Objects Gallery Ep15KahlanConDar.jpg|Kahlan Amnell (Sword of Truth) using Con Dar, a very powerful form of mind control. File:Imperius_Curse.gif|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) using the Imperius Curse on Bogrod. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) can use electricity to hack into one's brain to control their minds. Inoichi.png|Inoichi Yamanaka (Naruto) uses the Mind Body Disturbance Technique to sends his chakra into the subject's nervous system, gaining complete control of the target's body and mind. File:Shisui.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Kotoamatsukikami, the highest form of mind-controlling genjutsu that manipulates the targets with the utmost subtlety. Katsumata_Shigeki.png|Shigeki Katsumata (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Tezuka_Yukie.jpg|Yukie Tezuka (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Daniel_Friedkin_Poet.jpeg|Daniel Friedkin (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. File:Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) could sing songs that could brainwash others to join the Fairy Tale organization, until his body was torn apart by San Otonashi. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout (Pokemon Adventures) had managed to control many rental Pokemon. Infinity Gems.jpg|Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Professor Xavier (Marvel Comics) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Karma.jpg|Karma (Marvel Comics) Purple Man Marvel.jpg|Due to the pheromones his body naturally emits, Zebediah Killgrave AKA The Purple Man (Marvel Comics) has the power to control the minds of anyone who can hear his verbal commands. File:Chitauri_Scepter_Loki_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.jpg|Powered by the infinity stone of the mind, the Chitauri Scepter (Marvel Cinematic Universe) allows the wielder to control the minds of others, making them their obedient slaves. Mind Control by Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill (Marvel Comics) Mind Control By Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) can brainwash victums via eye-contact. File:Matt-Parkman.jpg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) pushing a thought Heroes Maury mind control.jpg|Maury Parkman (Heroes) can use his telepathy to control the minds of others. Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Lucubra.png|A Lucubra (Ben 10) Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-20h55m27s105.png|Sadie (Misfits) only controls people who have a strong intimate relationship with her, such as her boyfriend Finn. Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) is the key to enslaving the minds of all sentient life. Shokuhou_Misaki's_Mental_Out.png|Misaki Shokuhou (A Certain Magical Index) using her Mental Out to control a girl. Mask of Dark Earth.png|The Mask of Dark Earth (Sly Cooper) can influence individuals' minds by latching onto their face. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. Shadowth_blackdoom.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Valtor.png|Valtor (Winx Club) can control those who have the Mark of Valtor. Mandy_with_controlled_people.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) after controlling everyone in Endsville, except for Grim. Bane_Mother.jpg|The Bane Mother (Sarah Jane Adventures) could control the minds of other beings... Bubble_Shock_prop.jpg|...Via making them ingest a special seceritment disguise as a drink called Bubbleshock Berserker_pendant.jpg|The Beserker Pendant (Sarah Jane Adventures) could be used to make others do what the user commands them to do at the cost of the pendant slowly turning the user into a beserker themselves. Martian mind control 1953.jpg|A Martian Mind control device (Invaders from Mars 1953 version) Martian Mind Control 1986.png|A Martian Mind Control Device (Invaders from Mars 1986 version) 029 - Checkers.png|Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029 (Lilo & Stitch) Scorpion-chair.png|Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) uses her stinger to inject others with a mind control agent. Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Zofis Koko Zatch Bell!.png|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) used his powers to take over the kindhearted Koko’s mind and have her become his bookkeeper. Shruikan.png|Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) used powerful dark magic to brainwash his dragon Shruikan. Princess Fragance Miraculous Ladybug.png|Princess Fragrance (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to use her perfume to varying effects, ranging from mind-control to altering the scent of a person. Yu-Gi-Oh! Millenium Rod.jpg|The Millenium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) allows the wielder to control the minds of others. Pang_Bing_unlimited_power.jpeg|Pang Ping (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), cast spells to control the minds of others. WILLIAM-XANA.jpg|William Dumbar (Code Lyoko), being controlled by X.A.N.A. Belial.png|Belial's (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) life magic can control the minds of the living... Belior Zakera.png|...After acquiring Belial's Metal Vessel, Hakuryuu could use Belial's magic to mentally control up to one hundred thousand Kou soldiers and members of Al Thamen. Alviss losing control.PNG|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) releases the Ghost Chess to accelerate the growth of the Zombie Tattoo he placed on Alviss, slowly bringing the boy under his control. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries